1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a spinning reel.
2. Background Information
There is a type of conventional spinning reel, which assembles the members and mechanisms that are disposed on the inside of the housing from the front side of the housing (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. H04-49969). In this type of spinning reel (hereinafter referred to as a front assembly-type spinning reel), the rear end portion of the traverse camshaft is disposed more toward the front than the rear end portion of the spool shaft. Consequently, the housing is configured to be compact for the portion that covers the rear end portion of the traverse camshaft in the housing.
On the other hand, the traverse camshaft needs to be inserted from the front; hence, the front assembly-type spinning reel described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. H04-49969 is difficult to assembly. In addition, carrying out a precise machining of the portion for accommodating the bearing that supports the rear end of the traverse camshaft is very difficult. Therefore, a spinning reel that assembles the members and mechanisms that are disposed on the inside of the housing from the rear side of the housing (hereinafter referred to as a rear assembly-type spinning reel) has been considered as described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Patent Publication No. H05-34862.